<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Creative office by Ungesabi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205264">Creative office</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ungesabi/pseuds/Ungesabi'>Ungesabi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Office, Blindfolds, Co-workers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nintendo's office, Office Sex, Playing billiards, Secret Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:21:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ungesabi/pseuds/Ungesabi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you think I'm drunk?” Atsumu asked.</p><p>“Usually, drunk people don't ask this question with this lucidity.”</p><p>“So, I don’t even have the justification of alcohol to tell ya that tonight yer horribly sexy?”</p><p>Kiyoomi almost smiled.</p><p>“Am I wrong, or did you hate me this afternoon?”</p><p>“I didn't say I don't hate ya, I just said I find ya sexy.”</p><p>“Good. I was beginning to fear you were really drunk.”</p><p>“And you? Ya find me sexy?”</p><p>Kiyoomi moved a little closer. “Not at all. You're pretty clumsy, actually.”</p><p>Atsumu withdrew in indignation. “Oh really?”</p><p> </p><p>What would happen if Atsumu and Kiyoomi had to share a building?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Creative office</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've read somewhere that this type of offices exist! I think I might stay there forever if I worked for Nintendo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Creative office</em>.</p><p>Kiyoomi started to hate those two words together.</p><p>Since a couple of months, those two words had become so popular that he struggled to remain impassive in front of yet another enthusiastic conversation about it from his distinguished colleagues. He just didn't understand why there was so much excitement. Ever since Nintendo's creative office moved into the same building of the Sakusa's Corporation – precisely under the five-story main office occupied by his family's business – peace had become a chimera.</p><p>He really didn’t understand how those brats could be the new promises. The top engineers of one of the most important technology company in the world. In fact, he didn’t even understand how they had managed to graduate from those prestigious universities that their curricula boldly emphasized.</p><p>Perhaps he was biased. The seriousness at work, the professionalism that his father had always taught him and which for him was something as natural as breathing, were too ingrained in him to make an objective judgment.</p><p>Still, he doubted that anyone from the outside, as objective as possible, could remain serious and defend the cause of a healthy environment that stimulates creativity, once he saw the gruesome office of those deranged.</p><p>There were slides, for fuck sake!</p><p>The desks were scattered here and there with no apparent order.</p><p>They didn't even seem important in that chaos of colors, designer chairs, giant smurfs, colored lamps, rubber puzzles like carpets, poles to go down instead of stairs, and even those McDonald’s games mothers use to get rid of their noisy child.</p><p>There were certainly more arcades than meeting rooms. The most persistent question that bothered Kiyoomi was whether Nintendo really appreciated that its employees spent more time playing the play or laser game rather than bending over cards or computers struggling to find a new game.</p><p>Kiyoomi snorted, inside the elevator.</p><p>He didn't even understand why he always had to be the one to get off to them.</p><p>Those brats were indeed about the same age as Kiyoomi, but everyone in the office knew he can’t be called a patient person. Definitely, Komori would have gotten along much better with those madmen.</p><p>The elevator opened, and his black eyes were forced to absorb, again, that explosion of colors called "Nintendo Creative Office".</p><p>What a huge hassle.</p><p>He realized, in fact, that they were in the middle of one of those laser games that involved everyone in the office, even the seemingly serious ones he had learned to recognize.They were in the middle of a strategy, throwing insults at each other like it was a real war. Kiyoomi walked through the hateful floor made of colored rubber cubes, in the darkness typical of any laser game.</p><p>He hoped to be seen before something was thrown at him, but he had to admit that he just didn't know how to attract attention with dignity in that jumble of noise and movement. Kiyoomi thought that he could simply disconnect the crackling music that was pounding hard in the soundproof walls.</p><p>He would have been glad to do so.</p><p>It was also true that those brats had dolby surround system, connected directly to their super-screened computers and Kiyoomi didn't really want to cause an accident between two companies just for trying to get close to one of those machines.</p><p>His ruminations were interrupted by something heavy that crashed on him.</p><p>Fortunately, his balance was quite stable, and he managed not to fall, leaning against a rare desk with one hand, and holding the human tornado with the other arm. Recovering from the surprise, he noticed an obviously fake mop in front of his chest. Kiyoomi blinked twice, trying to understand what had happened. As soon as the guy raised his confused hazel eyes on him, Kiyoomi froze.</p><p>That guy.</p><p>He was one of the leaders because everyone listened to him without arguing. It was also the one Kiyoomi had fought the most with irony and veiled threats. And now Atsumu looked at him from below, surprised, widening those hazel eyes that, objectively, weren't bad at all.</p><p>If Kiyoomi had to be honest, even his build body wasn't bad at all. Atsumu’s confident movements made Kiyoomi think that he couldn't be too bad even in bed.</p><p>This brief principle of thought had been immediately supplanted by hundreds of hostile thoughts against the guy in question, aroused by the countless verbal battles that had seen them as protagonists.</p><p>Atsumu immediately recovered and slipped from him as if he had been bruised.</p><p>Kiyoomi looked at him with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>Atsumu quickly regained control and eyed him with disdain, for how seriously the contemptuous look of a guy in camouflage pants and a World War II helmet could be. Atsumu put down the laser rifle – continuing to keep an eye on him as if he were a fugitive – and went to the nearest desk to stop the music while the lights went on.</p><p>A chorus of complaints rose from various parts of the office, and the soldiers emerged from their defensive hiding places, with questioning expressions.</p><p>“The fuck Tsum Tsum, why did you turn off the music? A little longer and we would have won!”</p><p>“I hope yer joking! Ya were doomed!”</p><p>“Shut yer mouth, Osamu! You can't even count!”</p><p>“Fuck ya, Rin”</p><p>“Hey, what did you say? Ugly…”</p><p>“Just stop!” Atsumu’s peremptory voice rose high.</p><p>“I turned it off because an old acquaintance came to visit us.”</p><p>With a nod of his head he pointed at Kiyoomi, who looked at them with arrogance. Everyone looked at him in amazement, then looked at each other.</p><p>“Omi Omi! You haven't come to visit us for a while now... how is life upstairs?”</p><p>The only one who dared to talk to him was Koutaro with his office outfit which consisted of Bermuda shorts, Hawaiian shirt and a diving mask on his forehead.</p><p>God, what an exhibitionist.</p><p>Kiyoomi stopped to bother about Koutaro’s lack of discretion.</p><p>Bokuto was one of the heirs of his company too, but he chose a different path. They first met during one of the boring galas Kiyoomi despised. They were about the same age and reluctantly stared at each other – seeing in the other one a probable rival – but the heir of Bokuto’s company amazed everyone, enrolling in computer engineering.</p><p>To be honest, neither Kiyoomi was fascinated by the gaudy ostentation of the Tokyo rich, but he had always been very attached to his family. An alternative path to the one that lead him to become a manager, had not even crossed his mind.</p><p>“It’s fine” he finally said - he didn’t come to waste time doing conversation.</p><p>Meanwhile, Atsumu was approaching him.</p><p>“May we know the reason for your visit here, Mister Sakusa?”</p><p>“Apart from the fact that the music was also heard in the attic of the building – and that I don't think this is legitimate – I was sent to deliver an invitation from the Sakusa’s Corporation.”</p><p>A startled murmur ran through the line of the engineers.</p><p>“Thank you, but I don't think we will accept a voucher for going to hell from refined people like you. We would rather do it ourselves, thank you.”</p><p>He was annoyed by the grin that distorted Osamu’s face hearing his twin acid response.</p><p>“If you were not so prejudiced, Miya, I would have explained to you that, in fact, it is our company's tradition to organize an evening at the restaurant on the sixty-seventh floor every year, for all the offices of this building. And, as every year, everyone has already accepted… so I am forced to invite you too, for tonight, despite having some doubts about how comfortable you can feel in such situations.”</p><p>“Hey, what yer getting at?!”</p><p>The battle of gazes between the black cold of Kiyoomi’s eyes and the furious hazel ones of Atsumu startled everyone – except Rintaro.</p><p>“Oh ‘m sorry, but – you see – since you have always come here to complain as old people would do, it shouldn’t be difficult – not even for ya – to understand why I am biased.”</p><p>Yes, Kiyoomi saw that coming.</p><p>Atsumu was skilled, and Kiyoomi had to admit that he was seriously beginning to enjoy arguing with him.</p><p>“It seems to me that the complaints you talk about have always been appropriate. As I don't think any other resident upstairs would have put up with your snotty cackling and spite without blaming you properly."</p><p>Atsumu gasped.</p><p>“Brats? Who you calling brats?! “</p><p>Koutaro’s was already laughing, while Osamu looked at Atsumu as if he was going to deflate in a moment. Kiyoomi grinned. He already knew Atsumu’s weaknesses.</p><p>“You just called us old. And even if you hadn’t, how could you define the behavior of someone who climbs on the roof of an office with suction cups, or plays with swords inside the elevator?”</p><p>Atsumu looked at him indignantly, but when he opened his mouth to argue, he was sadly interrupted by Osamu.</p><p>“But come on, Sakusa-san, why dontcha relax a little? We don’t harm anyone! Why don't you take a break and come having fun with us? We won't tell yer father anything!”</p><p>Osamu didn’t back up, not even in front of Kiyoomi’s murderous look. Meanwhile, Atsumu gathered enough time to reply coldly.</p><p>“Still, not everyone is so boring at Sakusa's Corporation ... Where is your cousin, Mister Sakusa?”</p><p><em>Asshole</em>.</p><p>Kiyoomi’s voice became sharp.</p><p>“He is a bit bored of having to deal with you. Actually, I think he won't come again, not even for your company, Miya.”</p><p>He did it.</p><p>It was known to everyone that Miya Atsumu and Komori Motoya had had an obvious flirt. It wasn’t clear whether it was over or not, as his cousin was spending less and less time in Japan, and he was sure that Atsumu was not exactly happy with his continuous travels.</p><p>Maybe they even had a fight.</p><p>The only certain thing was that Atsumu didn’t stop blushing when he was with his cousin, and this annoyed Kiyoomi. It annoyed him a lot, because he couldn't prove to Komori that Atsumu was really a jerk. And when Komori asked him if he really wasn’t interested in Atsumu, he was immediately suspicious.</p><p>“No!” he snorted and was irritated by his cousin’s satisfied expression.</p><p>In conclusion he decided Komori couldn’t get involved with a harpy like Atsumu, no matter how cute he might be.</p><p>He recomposed himself. What stupid thoughts.</p><p>Meanwhile, the Nintendo’s team stared at him in amazement, as if he had insulted them one by one, while Koutaro looked at him in disappointment. Kiyoomi didn’t mind, he had nothing to prove to that group of losers.</p><p>“Then tell him that he will have to put up with everyone's company tonight. We accept your kind invitation, Mister Sakusa.”</p><p>Was his voice trembling? Was he really that fragile? He had always been told to be a blunt jerk, but he never cared.</p><p>Yet, Atsumu’s wet eyes, larger now than usual, surprised him. He was not used to seeing him so shaken, he usually dodged insults and threats with coldness and disarming irony. When he lifted his chin, dignified, and his gaze returned steady, Kiyoomi took back what he previously thought.</p><p>And he thought he really couldn’t be bad in bed.</p><p>Kiyoomi dismissed the image that had automatically risen to his mind and noticed Atsumu disappearing behind the white opaque plastic curtains with Osamu, who gave him a very... hostile look.</p><p>He looked back at the others, who began to reach their desks while continuing to keep an eye on him.</p><p>Bokuto approached him. “You know, Ataumu is a very special guy, and he has suffered too much for guys like you and your cousin ...”</p><p>“Do you think I care about it?”</p><p>Bokuto’s gaze hardened.</p><p>“Stop being braggart. You've always been snooty, but I remember very well when you dropped a cup of soy sauce on the head of that jerk who made fun of me when we were ten. So, don't bullshit me, I know you regretted what you said.”</p><p>Kiyoomi looked at him. Bokuto was truly the most unpredictable person he had ever known. He could play the Wii as if it were a matter of life or death, and then second later he was lecturing you.</p><p>“It's not your business.”</p><p>“He is my best friend. So, either you and your cousin leave him alone, or you'll find your computers overrun with viruses that you didn't even know existed.”</p><p>“Would that be a threat?”</p><p>“See it as you want.”</p><p>Ignoring him, Kiyoomi turned and went back into the elevator.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The restaurant on the sixty-seventh floor was one of the chicest in the building. Murano glass chandeliers illuminated the refined hall full of people in evening dresses, chatting and laughing with champagne glasses in hand.</p><p>The buffet wasn’t yet accessible, and the sophisticated dishes were gracefully displayed.</p><p>His cousin hadn't come yet, and Kiyoomi once again wondered what he wasn’t telling him about Atsumu. Suddenly, a larger group entered the room.</p><p>It was the first time he had seen them in elegant outfits.</p><p>Bokuto, in the lead of all, paraded with his usual smile, proudly holding Akaashi.</p><p>Osamu and Rintaro were subtler, at least, but everyone knew they had been together for years now.</p><p>Kiyoomi realized he had been staring at them for too many seconds, automatically looking for someone.</p><p>He decided to pay attention to the heiress of Japan's most famous hotel chain, with whom he was having a boring conversation about how gray and monotonous Tokyo had become.</p><p>The only thing Kiyoomi thought was she hadn’t yet been to the creative office.</p><p>He forced himself to stop thinking about it, and he succeeded quite well, completely ignoring the other guests who had approached the group who seemed to have a great time even in such serious circumstances.</p><p>Bokuto was still entertaining the guests when he saw Atsumu entering the party. He was wearing a total black suit, the elegance of it cut by a turtle neck shirt under the jacket and a pair of black leather boots. His hair was styled, leaving his forehead exposed. He was stunning.</p><p>Kiyoomi noticed that Atsumu’s eyes were wet again. He saw him ran a hand over his face to adjust himself.</p><p>Straightening his back, Atsumu walked towards the group of friends smiling and supporting Bokuto explaining why the disturbing noises had invested most of the building since they had moved to the fifty-first floor.</p><p>As Kiyoomi glanced back at his conversation, he noticed that it was now his interlocutor to be distracted. Following his gaze, Kiyoomi discovered that the cause of it was Komori, who had just walked through the hall doors. Immediately after entering, he glanced at Atsumu, who seemed very engaged in conversation with a fifty-year-old with a mustache and carefully avoided looking towards the entrance.</p><p>“Oh, I thought your cousin was in Los Angeles.” The heiress pointed out.</p><p>“I thought so too.”</p><p>He grumbled, reaching for his damned cousin. As soon as he saw him coming, Komori looked at him fondly, as always, and slipped away from the other guests to meet him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Kiyo. How have these weeks been? What's new with the last affair?”</p><p>Kiyoomi looked at him vaguely annoyed.</p><p>He spent the most part of his life with his cousin. Komori taught him the art of the management and guided him. He was one of the people Kiyoomi most cared about and he couldn't bear that Komori had hidden him fundamental parts of his life. For instance, when Kiyoomi learned only after two weeks that Komori had become an assistant to an important ONU ambassador.</p><p>That peace freak was able to carry out the tasks entrusted to him in addition to the normal amount of work the firm demanded from him.</p><p>“No progress. How did it go to you?”</p><p>“Well. California is beautiful, you should have come.”</p><p>“I had other things to do.” Komori sighed.</p><p>“Kiyo listen. Remember the ONU thing?”</p><p>Kiyoomi nodded suspiciously. Meanwhile they had moved to a more secluded corner.</p><p>“The ambassador told me that I could try to become a real ambassador.”</p><p>“So? Didn't you say that Angelina Jolie is also an ambassador and yet she continues to act? What changes from assistant to ambassador?”</p><p>“Angelina Jolie is not a manager. I realized I can't keep two feet in one shoe. I must decide.”</p><p>Kiyoomi looked at him. “What are you going to do?”</p><p>He had never thought that Komori could one day become something else other than the first manager of their business.</p><p>“I think you understand it too, Kiyo.”</p><p>Kiyoomi turned and walked away.</p><p> </p><p>The buffet opened, and he listlessly noticed Bokuto elbowing to keep the position near the salmon canapes.</p><p>As everyone crowded in, a familiar figure sat cross-legged at the table near the stained-glass windows, looking into space with a glass of white wine in hand. Kiyoomi didn’t know why he had suddenly felt the urge to approach that table. He stood still, looking at the view from the windows with one hand in his pocket. Kiyoomi realized Atsumu had stiffened and was casting him sidelong glances.</p><p>“Did he tell you?”</p><p>The question, asked with so much intimacy, startled Kiyoomi. He thought for a moment what Atsumu really meant to his cousin if he had said such an important thing to Atsumu before he told him.</p><p>Kiyoomi slightly turned to him. “My cousin is an idiot.” He snapped annoyed.</p><p>Atsumu smiled, looking at the glass.</p><p>“In my opinion, he chose the best.”</p><p>Kiyoomi raised an eyebrow, moving closer to the table. That guy was really starting to intrigue him. Or maybe it had been a while already.</p><p>“He would be one of the most powerful managers in Japan.”</p><p>"If that's not what interests him, why should he stay here?"</p><p>Kiyoomi narrowed his eyes slightly.</p><p>“It didn't seem to me that you were so happy with the news a few minutes ago.”</p><p>Finally, Atsumu stared at him, whirling around. Rather than getting angry, Kiyoomi noticed, surprised, that an amused glint lit his eyes.</p><p>“Don't you think you're staring at me a bit too much, Kiyoomi?” Kiyoomi grinned.</p><p>“Your suit is a little too flashy to go unnoticed” Atsumu narrowed her eyes.</p><p>“Oh, seriously? I guess that's why ya look at my shoulders then.”</p><p>“Mpf. You wish.”</p><p>“It’s my forbidden dream, in fact.”</p><p>“I guessed it.”</p><p>“Yeah. I'm not good at lying.”</p><p>“Do you like my cousin?”</p><p>The point-blank question took Kiyoomi by surprise too. Atsumu waited and smiled. He didn't look as sad as he expected.</p><p>“Of course. Who doesn't like him?” Kiyoomi thought about how right she was. Everyone liked Komori.</p><p>Then Atsumu asked a question about a completely different topic. “How's your business?” Kiyoomi looked at him and sat down.</p><p>They spent the whole evening talking. Kiyoomi had never called himself a particularly conversational type but talking to Atsumu turned out to be easy and pleasant. He was an attentive and intelligent interlocutor, and when he talked about himself, his work, or the whole group, his voice became intense and passionate. Atsumu was almost convinced that the creative office was indeed an effective method of stimulating creativity.</p><p>Kiyoomi soon realized that the longer the conversation went on, the more he struggled to focus on anything other than the Atsumu’s rosy lips, which he sometimes bit with his white teeth. Also, Atsumu’s foot almost brushed his leg and in the agitation of his tirade, he leaned forward, approaching him. Kiyoomi was sure he wasn’t showing his… distraction at all, not even when a lock of hair escaped Atsumu’s hairstyle making his face softer and… sexy.</p><p>On the other hand, Kiyoomi noticed how Atsumu too sometimes stared at his lips or hair, or looked at his eyes longer than necessary.</p><p> </p><p>When one of Atsumu’s friend approached curious, Kiyoomi was almost annoyed by the interruption.</p><p>“Atsumu, we're heading to the office, are you coming?”</p><p>“Sure, go. I'll join ya there.”</p><p>After watching the latter approach the group and noticing the suspicious glances towards them from all his colleagues, Atsumu looked back at Kiyoomi.</p><p>“Do you sleep too in that office?”</p><p>Atsumu laughed.</p><p>“No, but it's too early to go home. We prefer to have fun again.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“Ya want to come?”</p><p>Kiyoomi stared at him seriously. “Are you joking?”</p><p>“Not at all. Don't tell me you'd rather be at this boring party, no offense.”</p><p>“Actually, I prefer it to the battle with lasers.”</p><p>“Lasers are for the morning. At the end of the day, the best we can do is watch a movie, or play billiards or cards.”</p><p>He saw the group leave the room.</p><p>“I'm a billiards champion.”</p><p>“We’ll see that.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was already two in the morning but Kiyoomi didn’t notice. The billiards room was filled with smoke, and god only knew how they kept the fire alarms from screaming. By the fourth billiards round, and after the seventh beer, Kiyoomi had begun to like even that subspecies of office.</p><p>Allied now with Bokuto, now with Rintaro, he had beaten Atsumu and his partner twice, while once he was beaten, as it was also happening at that moment.</p><p>At the umpteenth ball in the hole, Atsumu cheered with both arms in the air, still in that suit, jacket missing.</p><p>Then the latter had to held on to the billiards table to get a hold of himself.</p><p>“Atsumu, yer on the edge. Go wash yer face so you can recover.”</p><p>“Mm, I'm not that blacked out. But I'm going to rinse anyway.” He staggered to the door, barefoot.</p><p>“I'm going helping him.”</p><p>Kiyoomi stubbed out his cigarette and handed the stick to Bokuto.</p><p>As he walked through the door, he heard Bokuto scream. “Hey! He doesn't need a nurse, come back and play!”</p><p>Kiyoomi turned right, and after climbing over a series of scooters, he reached a room with several hammocks. He saw that Atsumu was lying one of them, looking at the ceiling of phosphorescent stars.</p><p>As soon as he heard him, Atsumu stood up and smiled at him. His hair was now completely messy and Kiyoomi didn't really know why he kept noticing that detail. He walked over to Atsumu, aware that he had the first buttons of his shirt unbuttoned, and his tie left who knows where.</p><p>They were about ten centimeters away.</p><p>“Do you think I'm drunk?” Atsumu asked Was Atsumu’s look… mischievous?</p><p>“Usually, drunk people don't ask this question with this lucidity.”</p><p>“So, I don’t even have the justification of alcohol to tell ya that tonight yer horribly sexy?”</p><p>Kiyoomi almost smiled.</p><p>“Am I wrong, or did you hate me this afternoon?”</p><p>“I didn't say I don't hate ya, I just said I find ya sexy.”</p><p>“Good. I was beginning to fear you were really drunk.”</p><p>“And you? Ya find me sexy?”</p><p>Kiyoomi moved a little closer. “Not at all. You're pretty clumsy, actually.”</p><p>Atsumu withdrew in indignation. “Oh really?”</p><p>“I'm sorry I was the one telling you.”</p><p>“Well ok then, let’s see if you can resist me tonight. If so ya’ll receive a prize.”</p><p>Kiyoomi bent down until their noses almost brushed. “What prize?”</p><p>Atsumu looked back, slyly. “It's up to you.”</p><p>“Everything I want?”</p><p>“As far as possible.”</p><p>“Like silence all your colleagues for a month?”</p><p>“I said possible. After a week they would riot en masse.”</p><p>“Three weeks.”</p><p>“Eight days, plus permission to use billiards when you get off here.”</p><p>“But if I have no reason to come here, how should I use it?”</p><p>“Oh, we’ll find our ways.” Atsumu’s expression became almost mocking.</p><p>Kiyoomi took a step back.</p><p>“Ok, what if I happen to lose?”</p><p>“You'll come down every day and make photocopies for us in yer office.”</p><p>“You have billiards and not a copier?”</p><p>“It happens. Just so ya know, I will take a picture of ya when ya’ll to photocopy storybooks and toys.”</p><p>“Why do you need to photocopy these things?”</p><p>“To have fun. What a silly question.”</p><p>“Mpf. I'm in.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu had led him to the entrance in front of the elevator, and now Kiyoomi was waiting there with only the light of the moon filtering through the windows.</p><p>Suddenly, a light lit the plastic curtains, and Atsumu’s shadow stood out clearly. With sensual and slow movements, the shadow unzipped its pants and slid them gently on the thighs.</p><p>Not bad, Kiyoomi thought, but it wasn’t enough.</p><p>Turning to his back, Atsumu then pulled off his shirt and took only a loose buttoned shirt from who knows where. The image made Kiyoomi waver for a moment.</p><p>The light went out.</p><p>“Close your eyes.” Kiyoomi obeyed, and after a while he felt a piece of cloth over his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Blindfolded.</em>
</p><p>Atsumu took his hands and guided him to unknown rooms. At one point, Kiyoomi felt his hands touching what must have been Atsumu’s soft hips.</p><p>“You're playing dirty.”</p><p>“Shh. Already giving in?”</p><p>Kiyoomi forced himself to leave his hands where Atsumu had put them, without trying to caress him. Atsumu opened a door and let him in, closing it right after.</p><p>The latter turned and Kiyoomi felt he was in front of him.</p><p>“Sit down.”</p><p>He paused for a moment.</p><p>“Do you think there is no chair? Trust me. Sit down.” Slowly, Kiyoomi sat down on a large formal swivel office chair.</p><p>“Don’t take initiatives, otherwise ya will lose.” Kiyoomi felt one of Atsumu’s knees near his left leg, then the other near his right leg.</p><p>Finally, his build thighs rested on his.</p><p><em> Fuck</em>!</p><p>“So, am I still too clumsy for you, <em>Mister Sakusa</em>?”</p><p>Atsumu’s voice a whisper in his ear. Kiyoomi thought Atsumu had no underwear underneath, and inevitably Kiyoomi felt his pants tighten.</p><p>As if that wasn’t enough, Atsumu took his hands in his and began to slide them on his hips, and then up his side, and smiled when he felt the grip becoming tighter.</p><p>Atsumu couldn't resist brushing his lips with Kiyoomi’s.</p><p> </p><p>God, he had been waiting for this moment since that damn day Bokuto dragged him to one of his gala dinners.</p><p>He saw Kiyoomi there for the first time. Beautiful and charming, elegantly drinking his glass of champagne. His heart skipped a beat for no reason when he found out his new office would be under the one of the Sakusa’s Corporation. Atsumu had secretly admired his profile when he once found him in the elevator. But he knew that guys like that didn't notice guys like him.</p><p>Atsumu tried to forget him, and succeeded discreetly, getting really angry when Kiyoomi came to scold them with a smug air. And then, Komori. Komori wasn't as charming as Kiyoomi but Atsumu immediately liked his kind behavior, and he felt flattered to receive his attention.</p><p>They quickly realized that the best relationship between them was a healthy friendship. Atsumu even confessed Komori that he liked his cousin. Komori informed him he had made inquiries, and that there was hope. That’s why he was so depressed knowing that Komori would have gone away.</p><p>Even if rationally Atsumu could understand Komori and had wished him well, he couldn’t help but think of it as a sort of betrayal. And he knew that for Kiyoomi it was the same.</p><p>That same Kiyoomi now trying to refrain himself from fucking Atsumu there, in the chair. His forehead furrowed in an effort not to get excited. Atsumu smiled again and brought his body closer to Kiyoomi’s.</p><p>Atsumu clearly felt the latter inhale his perfume. Kiyoomi’s big hands freed from his grip and went to caress the sides of her neck with his index. His fingers continued to explore Atsumu’s body, his chest, his abdomen, until they reached the entire length of his thighs. When Kiyoomi began to move to Atsumu’s inner thighs, he managed to murmur.</p><p>“It seems to me that this is taking the initiative, Kiyoomi.”</p><p>“Mm. What if it's you who can't resist me? What do I win?” Atumu put his hands on Kiyoomi shoulders, throwing his head back.</p><p>“I-I don't know…”</p><p>He felt Kiyoomi caressing his hardening length.</p><p>“Are you giving in already?” Kiyoomi teased.</p><p>
  <em> What an asshole.</em>
</p><p>Atsumu crouched against him, his head on Kiyoomi’s chest, as he felt a finger stimulate his entrance.</p><p>“And you? - he managed to whisper - how long will you last with that blindfold?”</p><p>Kiyoomi took off his blindfold as he continued to tease Atsumu.</p><p>Finally, he saw his eyes again, excited and passionate.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi realized they were in an absolutely ordinary office.</p><p>Desk, chairs and lockers were the backdrop to their umpteenth battle.</p><p>Atsumu’s eyes were bright, his mouth half open, and when Kiyoomi felt precum collecting in Atsumu’s cock, he stood up, grabbed Atsumu and rested his ass on the desk. Kiyoomi looked into Atsumu’s eyes as the latter confidently released his erection, coating it with lube. Atsumu hugged him with his long legs and, finally, Kiyoomi drove himself in Atsumu. Kiyoomi kissed him with unexpected enthusiasm, while his thrusts became faster and faster and when they reached their peak Atsumu let out a long moan, while Kiyoomi held his breath.</p><p>Atsumu stayed still with his forehead on Kiyoomi’s chest, hands gripping on his shirt. Kiyoomi imprisoned Atsumu, his arms resting on the desk.</p><p>“So? Who won?” Atsumu murmured against his chest. Kiyoomi lifted his chin with his fingers.</p><p>“<em>Me</em>.” and he sank back into his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>